1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to electromagnetic energy propagation. More particularly, the invention pertains to the field of microwave ranging and detection. In still greater particularity, the invention pertains to a system furnishing bursts of microwave energy that are synchronized to external sources. By way of further characterization, but without limitation thereto, the invention is described as it pertains to a self screening deceptive jammer and high-resolution radar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present zones of approach to geographical areas are guarded by highpower, all-weather, long-range radar systems. In order to make a successful penetration of these approach areas it is necessary to make the detection of exact course and position by these radars ineffectual, thereby avoiding active interdiction. Past methods have employed false actual targets, such as drones or chaff, or false virtual targets.
The use of false actual targets is dependent upon the guarding radar to be unable to discriminate between the false target and the intruding vehicle. Similarly active jamming requires the production of a synchronized "genuine looking" signal which is beyond the discrimination ability of the radar. Also, the elimination of electromagnetic emissions that might be passively detected has, heretofore, been required of both systems. This requirement precludes the use of active radar by the intruding vehicle that might be used for navigation.
Of course, there have been attempts to generate spurious target returns which would be received as pucka echos by the guard radar. However, as equipment has become more sophisticated, it has become increasingly more difficult to generate acceptable "looking" returns. For example, it has been difficult to fool radars operating asynchronously on more than one frequency. Similarly, to generate spurious returns having the correct bandwidth and signal amplitude has presented design problems beyond satisfactory solution within the cost and circuit-complexity limitations imposed on the design of operational military electronic systems.